Iron-Issei!
by Pikapika2014
Summary: Issei's parents died when he was 8, leaving him with ALOT of money and a holographic friend called Ddraig. How will Issei handle his life? What happenes when Ddraig enrolls him in school? Find out NOW! Rated M for Lemons (Now and then) and a teeensy bit of swearing Reviews are always welcome :D
1. A fresh start

**Hello and welcome to my newest project: Iron-Issei! (Highschool dxd). I have had this idea stuck in my head for a LONG time, so I decided to do it :D. **

**I am TRULY sorry I didn't upload any sooner (School :/) **

**Enjoy!**

**Issei's P.O.V**

_It hurts….being alone. That day, is a day I will NEVER forget._

**Flashback: Start**

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm back from school!" 8 year-old Issei chimed as he stormed into the house. "You won't believe what hap-"I was cut off by a shimmering light in the kitchen. Interested, he got closer and the light started taking the shape of a …_person?_ The "Person" turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Partner!" he said. "Remember me?" he asked, grinning. "Ddraig!" I exclaimed joyfully as I jumped into his arms. Ddraig is a hologram that my father made for me on my 5th birthday (Issei's family is FILTHY rich). He is like a brother to me now. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" I asked joyfully. Suddenly, Ddraig's face expression darkened. "Partner…they...they..."Ddraig began, looking deep into my eyes. "D...draig?" I asked worriedly. "They …aren't coming back." He said darkly. It was then, when my world started crumbling around me. "W-what do you mean…?" I asked, grief threatening to overcome me. "…There was an explosion in your dad's lab a few hours ago. Your mom was with him." Ddraig croaked. "N-no…please…tell me you're lying…" I pleaded, shaking with fear. Ddraig put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Your dad was a brave man. He tried to shield your mother from the shrapnel, but it tore right through him, puncturing her lungs." I ran through Ddraig and for the stairs to my dad's lab. **"PARTNER! NO! IT'S STILL UNSTABLE" **he screamed. "**I DON'T CARE! I WANNA SEE THEM!"** I yelled back. Suddenly, another explosion happened. I was thrown against the wall and felt a heat blossoming from my chest. I looked down and saw a piece of shrapnel lodged dangerously close to my heart. Blood began to pour from the sides of my mouth. **"ISSEI!" **Ddraig screamed as he ran over to me, kneeling down beside me. "D-draig?" I choked as my vision started to get hazy. **"STAY AWAKE ISSEI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!"** he yelled, trying to dislodge the shrapnel. I screamed in pain as the shrapnel only became lodged further. Ddraig jumped back, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he started to disappear. "D-draig?" I asked, on the verge of passing out. "Don't worry partner. I'm still here. Since the shrapnel has electronics in it, I have uploaded myself into it." A voice in my head answered. "Quickly! Plug that cable into your chest!" he said. I looked around and found the cable he was talking about. It was a HV cable with yellow insulation. I crawled over to it and with the last amount of strength I had left, I plugged it into my chest. I felt a warmth spreading all over my body. "Good! Now that I have power, I can begin the repairing process!" Ddraig said calmly. "Don't worry partner. You will be fine" was all I heard before I passed out.

**Flashback: End**

I groaned as I got up from my bed, popping my bones. _The rich life is the good life!_ I thought to myself, grinning lazily. I am currently living in a **HUGE** mansion I inherited from my parents. I lurched to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. I poured myself a glass and watched TV on my fancy holographic TV projected out of the table. "Good news Partner" Ddraig chimed as he walked into the kitchen. _In your holographic form, I see…_I thought to myself, closing my eyes and savouring the taste of cold, refreshing orange juice. "I have enrolled you in School!" Ddraig exclaimed, clasping his hands together and grinning widely. I almost choked on my orange juice. "SCHOOL?" I shrieked. Ddraig frowned. "Partner…you haven't been to school since you were 6! Your **17** now. It's about time you get some education." He said flatly. "Education? Public School? **PAH**!" I smirked. "Let's see them beating 100/100 in EVERY subject!" (Issei's intelligence is basically that of a rocket scientist.)

"Uh-huh" Ddraig said coldly. He turned towards the door but stopped right in his tracks. "Have I mentioned that there are some really cute girls in that school?" He said, grinning. I literally **FLEW** out of my chair and ran into my room. I came out seconds later in the Mk5 Combat Armour (Nicknamed: Devil) I have built from the money I have inherited from my parents. It is black with red gauntlets and a red mask. It is completely bullet-proof and can withstand almost ANYTHING. It is VERY lightweight and the pneumatic movement system allows for super speed and strength. "I'm READY!" I say in a Bat-man voice. "**ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU CAN'T GO TO A PUBLIC SCHOOL IN THAT!**" Ddraig exclaimed. "Fine, fine" I laughed. "I thought the ladies might like it" I mumbled as I pressed a button on my gauntlet. My armour retracted into itself, turning into a black and red ring which I slid on my ring finger. Ddraig disappeared and fused himself with my ring. "Ready for your first day at school?" Ddraig's voice chimed out my ring. "**YOU BETCHA"** I yelled as I stormed outside my front door. I was met with the sight of the school bus leaving without me. "Ready Ddraig?" I whispered to my ring. "Of course, Partner" he answered. A red wire came out of the ring and snaked it's way to my boots. It wrapped itself around my shoes and expanded. In a few seconds flat, I had my armours boots on. "I betcha I will reach the school in 10 seconds FLAT" I challenged Ddraig. "Fine but If you don't, I want an extra-long power recharge! I'm starting to feel old over here!" He answered with a chuckle. I took off, passing the bus and stealing glances from a lot of people on my way. I skidded to a halt right in front of the school gates and retracted my boots into my ring. "Awww. So close! You took 10.000000139 seconds!" Ddraig mocked. I grumbled as I walked towards the School Buidling

**And that's the end of my first chaper! What do you think?**

**Rate/Review!**

**See y'all next time!**

**Pikapika2014**


	2. A 'normal' day at school

**Hello and welcome back to Iron-Issei! Thank you A LOT for your support guys!**

**-Changes to Story-**

**Sona WILL be part of Issei's Harem (Suggested by: redclaw39!)**

**The text itself will be written more spaced out and not bunched together! (Suggested by: the DragonBard!)**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**Issei's P.O.V**

_WOW! This place is ENOURMOUS!_ I thought to myself as I examined the school. "Err…Ddraig? Where am I supposed to go?" I whispered to my ring.

"There is a note in your right pocket, Partner" Ddraig answered back, apparently a bit annoyed I disturbed his "sleep" mode. I unfolded the note and read it.

"Class 2-C huh…" I mumbled as I walked towards the front door. Suddenly, when I turned the corner towards the main hall, I bumped into something….soft.

I looked up and my eyes almost fell out of my sockets at the sight. The soft thing, or rather, the person's _breasts___I bumped into looked down at me, a big grin spread across her face. She had crimson red hair and _humongous_ breasts. Her sparkling blue eyes penetrated my very SOUL and her VOICE! Don't even get me started on her voice!

"Hello and Welcome to our school! You are Issei, correct?" she said with a voice so sweet I thought I died and went to heaven. She outstretched her hand and smiled at me. "Y-yes…" I answered, confused why and HOW she knew me. "You must be wondering how I know you" she said as if she was reading my mind. "I am your class president and a senior at this school and my name is Rias Gremory! Pleased to meet you!"

She led me to my classroom and opened the door for me. "Come in!" a voice from inside said politely. I entered the classroom and was greeted by a rather tall man. He wore a white shirt, a yellow tie and a black blazer. His hair was dark brown with a few grey hairs showing and he wore a pair of glasses. _Our teacher…huh?_ I asked myself as I approached the blackboard

"Hello everyone! My name is Issei Hyoudou! I am 17 years old and I will be in your care from now on. Please take care of me!" I introduced myself and sat down next to a small, white-haired girl. "Nice ring" she said, looking out the window. She was quite small and had a bored expression on her face.

"Akeno! Could you please give Issei your notes, so he can catch up with the work we have done so far?" the teacher asked. "Certainly" a female voice replied. I turned my head to see where it came from and I was greeted by an EVEN bigger mound of breasts than Rias's.

"Hello cutie!" she whispered, winking at me as she put her copybook on my desk and went back to her desk._ Not one but TWO HOT girls on one day? I'm the luckiest guy alive!_ I thought to myself as I started copying the notes.

After class was over, Rias went over to my table and smiled at me sweetly. "Erm…Issei? I was wondering…" she muttered, playing with her hair. "…A-as you haven't joined any clubs yet….W-would you be interested in j-joining my club?" she asked, her face becoming even redder than her hair." I grinned, followed by the cooing of ALL the girls in my class (In my fanfic, Issei is HOT…Just saying :D) "Sure, why not?" I chuckled, holding out my hand. "Shall we?" I asked, receiving a squeak from her.

After about 5 minutes of walking we arrived at a pretty big door. "Otaku Club?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at this. "It's different from what it seems…" she whispered as she opened the door. Sitting on a couch were Akeno, the small girl with white hair from before and…someone new. He was a boy with blonde hair and a tall, slim built. He had blue eyes and a face that most probably appeared in every girl's dreams. They were all busy reading magazines and manga.

The boy got up from the sofa and walked over to me. "Hello! My name is-"he started to say as I interrupted him. "Yuuto Kiba! Nice to meet you!" I said shaking his hand, enjoying the dumbstruck look on his face. "H-how do you know who I am?" he stammered confused. "Oh where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself!" I chuckled.

"My name's Issei Hyoudou. I am the new transfer student." The white-haired girl perked up at this. She looked at me, blushed and hid her face behind her magazine she was reading. "And you are devils, are you not?" I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Suddenly, an eerie silence filled the room.

"H-how do you know we are devils?" Kiba asked, backing away from me. The white haired girl went into a fighting stance and Akeno started forming a ball of magic in her hands. "Allow me to demonstrate!" I said calmly, getting out a holographic projector I invented yesterday.

*Insert a 30 minute and EXTREMELY boring explanation by our Issei*

"And that's how I know you are devils!" I said, putting the projector back into my pocket and grinned. "Oh…" Kiba simply said, scratching his head. Akeno fell asleep on the sofa and the white haired girl just stared at me in awe. Rias fell asleep leaning against the door.

The white haired girl walked over to me and put out her hand. "I…I j-just noticed I haven't i-introduced myself yet….I'm K-Koneko Toujou…and I was wondering i-if one day you could teach m-me that stuff" She introduced herself shyly. "Sure thing!" I answered shaking her hand. Suddenly, I yelped in pain as my hand made an un-healthy crunching sound. _She's strong as hell! _I thought to myself

"**PARTNER! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE OUTSIDE"** Ddraig's voice suddenly yelled out of my ring. "I'm on it" I answered back, slamming my fists together. Cables and wires started snaking out of the ring, enveloping me and putting my armour on me. Once it was finished, the cables retracted into my gauntlet. "Well? How do I look?" I asked, watching their faces go wide in awe. "**AWESOME"** Koneko yelped. "Let's go kick some **ASS**!" I cheered.

We stormed into the school yard to come face to face with some thugs with guns (I got nothing better :/). "**YEAH! RUN, RUN LIKE THE LITTLE BITCHES YOU ARE!" **one of the thugs exclaimed, letting his gun roar. "What are we going to do? If we use our powers here, **EVERYONE **will find out we are devils" Rias grumbled.

"Allow me" I chimed before charging towards one of the thugs. "Who's this costume freak? **SHOW EM WHAT WE'VE GOT BOYS**!" the leader thug screamed, unloading a hail of bullets upon me. The bullets simply bounced of my armour as I advanced on the leader like a badass.

"W -WHAT ARE YOU?" he yelled, pointing the gun at my face. The soft 'click' spelled his doom. "Call me "The Iron Devil"…punk" I said before tearing his gun clean in half and hitting him in the face with its barrel.

"Next…" I yawned, turning to the other thugs, who are running for their lives. "That's what I though…" I sighed. "C'mon guys let's get back to the club" I grinned, walking back towards the Otaku club. "And close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies like that" I whispered, closing Rias's wide-open mouth.

**Iz done…..**

**Rate/Review!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Eternal Mating Season?

**Hello and welcome back readers! Thank you so much for your support! The positive reviews mean a lot to me! Also, I won't continue doing the P.O.V thing since the entire fanfic will most probably be entirely Issei's P.O.V. (I am also very sorry for the slow updates but I have been quite busy recently…And the chapters will be kinda short but In return, I will do my best to upload as often as I can! (Bear with me ;3)**

**Enjoy!**

_*Ring*_ "Wake up Issei…" *Ring* "Wake up Issei…" *Ring* **"ISSEI!"**

I almost flew out of my bed at that. "Wazzup…Ddraig…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "It's time to get up for school…that's what" he replied angrily. He marched to the door and stopped right in front of it. "You've got company, partner" he said, chuckling. I opened my eyes all the way and almost choked on my own breath. There were not one…not two… but **THREE** girls in my bed….all of them completely nude. I felt smoke coming out of my ears.

"Rias…Koneko and Akeno…?" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, Rias stirred and opened her eyes. "**ISSEI!? T-this is…**" she squeaked as she tried to explain. "Don't worry. I am fully aware of this "tradition" of devils sleeping without clothes on." I assured her as if it was the most normal thing in this world. "But...why in **MY** bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"G'morning" Akeno mumbled as she woke up as well. "Ara, Issei! Your chest is so comfortable. So muscular…it makes me go hot…" she purred as she licked her fingers, lust glazing in her eyes. Koneko also started stirring, still clinging onto my arm. She opened her eyes and stared right into mine. "…Err…G'morning?" I started. She just closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to me

"Ara, Looks like someone likes you…" Akeno giggled. She crawled closer to me and rested her chest onto mine. "Who wouldn't?" She added, rubbing her chest onto mine. "A-akeno! S-stop that!" Rias squeaked, her face getting red. "You're just jealous I got to do it first! I know you want to do this to your beloved Issei!" Akeno taunted. **"W-WHAT!? T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!"** Rias screamed, glowing with a fiery aura.

"Hey Akeno…Don't you think you have upset her a bit too much?" I whispered, trying to shield Koneko. At that moment, Ddraig entered the room. "Geez Issei! How long are you gonna stay I-"he was cut off by a huge beam of energy flying past his ears and making an impressive hole in the wall behind him. His eyes got as big as sauce plates.

I was sipping my morning coffee as Ddraig was interrogating my "Visitors". "So…Care to explain why you are here?" Ddraig growled, a shinai **FACT TIME- START**(A bamboo stick used for a modern type of martial arts called Kendo ((Derived from the Japanese word for swordsmanship "Kenjutsu")) Issei practices all kinds of martial arts) **FACT TIME- END- **in his hand.

"Well…we're kinda…rogue devils…" Rias mumbled, rubbing her head from the beating Ddraig gave her. "A-and we didn't have a place to stay….so…err…" I cut her off by patting her on her head. "Don't you worry! We have plenty of spare rooms…Right Ddraig? He just mumbled something and stomped towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"So….Care to explain what happened earlier?" I asked Rias, who was still in a daze. "Allow me!" Akeno chimed in. "We devils have this…."Mating Period"…" she started before I cut her off. "I-I kinda get the picture…" I mumbled. "So…How long will this "Mating Period" last?" I asked her, sipping some more coffee

"Don't worry! It only happens 12 times…..a day…..for 11 months and 27 days a year…..so you have about 3 normal days! Aren't you lucky!" she chimed, grinning from ear to ear. I felt my soul escape from me when I hear the 12 times a day part.

"Err….T-That's…I honestly don't know what to say…" I stuttered. "It's great isn't it? It's just you…me…for eternity…doing all of "Those" things…" Akeno purred as she sat on my lap. I turned red like a tomato and literally FLEW to the door. "WEGOTSCHOOLISHOLDN'TBELATEBYEEEEEEEEE" I screamed as I ran like the wind. "Aww…Pity…" Akeno grumbled as she sat down next to Rias. "One day…You will be mine…Issei…" She added with a smug grin.

I was just about to leave my house as I heard the news flash on the TV. "School closed down due to terrorism attack yesterday?" I muttered to myself as I sat back down at the breakfast table. "It would seem so…" Ddraig suddenly chimed behind me. I jumped a little and grumbled "Don't sneak up on me like that".

I sat down on the sofa with the girls. "Well…Seems like school is out for a while…" I say, grinning from ear to ear. "That's nice…" Koneko mumbled as she came out of my bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "I kinda like that room…It smells like Issei…" she mewled as she snuggled onto me.

"Rias…are devils always so confident and daring during their mating period?" I whispered to Rias. "Err…Yes…although I am an exception" She mumbled, her face turning redder than her hair. "So…Issei…what are your parents like?" Akeno chimed. Ddraig mouthed "Shut up" at her but it was already too late. I felt myself cold, alone, remembering their deaths.

"Err…What's wrong..?" Akeno whispered to Ddraig as she saw me standing there like a statue. "His parents died when he was only 6 years old, I was programmed to look after him" Ddraig mumbled. "Don't worry…you have us…" Koneko said as she kissed me. I snapped out of my daze as she pushed me onto the sofa. "**NO! NOT HERE NOT NOW!" ** I screamed as she advanced towards me. I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate. The only thing I heard was a small "Tock" and a groan of pain. I opened my eyes to see Ddraig hit her on her head with the Shinai.

"Ow…." Koneko grumbled as she rubbed her head. "I know you're in heat, but please, control yourself…" Ddraig started. "At least when I'm around…" he added, giving me an evil grin. "TRAITOR!" I exclaimed as I ran into my room. "Pffft….he is a genius in everything…except women" Ddraig laughed as he joined the girls on the sofa, watching a movie with them.


	4. DEVIL TIME!

**Hello and welcome to another chapter! If you guys have any idea/s, don't hesitate on sending me a PM or leaving an idea in the reviews! **

**Happy Reading**

**(WRITING STYLE UPDATE)**

''**Example'' – Character Speaking**

'_**Example**_**' (Only one ['] and in italics) – Character Thinking**

**[''Example''] – Ddraig speaking**

**['**_**Example**_**'] (Only one ['] and in italics) – Ddraig thinking **

**CHAPTER START**

**Issei's P.O.V (As always)**

'_My head's _spinning'I thought groggily as I got out of bed. I lurched to the door and opened it weakly. I could smell perfume and…_Shampoo?_ I opened my eyes all the way and nearly choked on my spit. There stood Akeno, the only thing covering her body being a towel.

''Good morning, Issei'' She chimed, grinning evilly. ''Like what you see? I can show you more'' She purred, undoing the towel slowly. I stood there, trying to move but something kept me rooted in place. I looked at my feet and noticed that I was standing on a magic circle.

''Wouldn't want you to run away, now would we?'' Akeno chimed, undressing slowly, watching me turn redder by the second. Suddenly, a familiar **TOCK **could be heard. Akeno fell on her face, although her monstrous bosoms cushioned her fall. She turned to look at her attacker, and there stood a very annoyed Ddraig, the shinai from yesterday in his hands.

[''Partner, these ladies are way more persistent than I thought…''] Ddraig mumbled, raising an eyebrow at me. [''Who knew you had such an effect on women?''] he added, pointing his shinai at Akeno. [''Listen you, I know you are in heat, but please control yourself. My master won't last very long like this''] he ordered, looking sternly at Akeno.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice carton from the fridge and pouring myself a glass. At that moment, Koneko stepped into the kitchen, dragging Rias behind her. Rias was protesting about something, punching Koneko over and over again although she knew it wouldn't affect her.

"Oh hello Issei." Koneko said in her usual monotone voice. She sat down at the kitchen table, Rias still in her grip. ''Would you care to explain?'' I asked, nodding my head at Rias. ''Every year we devils have a tournament, where the pawn of the group fights against other pawns. The stronger ones go against Knights and Rooks or even Queens and Kings'' Koneko said, sipping MY orange juice.

''Koneko, you do realise that is an indirect kiss, right?'' Akeno asked, appearing behind me suddenly. Koneko look at me and then at the glass. ''Fully intended'' she simply said, causing me to turn red. "A-Anyway…What's the problem with Rias then?" I stammered.

"Well simply put, she's the king class and she doesn't have a pawn to fight for her'' Koneko said. ''She was GOING to ask you to be her pawn and fight for her after that display at the school but she chickened out'' She added, sipping more of my orange juice.

''I-I didn't chicken out. It's just that Issei isn't a devil or willing to fight for little old me.'' Rias mumbled, standing up and brushing the dust off her knees. ''Actually, I **AM** willing to fight for you Rias. I would even go as far as becoming a devil for you'' I said, grinning from ear to ear.

''W-what? You want to become a devil?'' Rias squeaked. ''Sure. Could be fun'' I said, shrugging my shoulders. ''I'm afraid becoming a devil is not so easy'' Shiba said as he joined us at the table. ''It takes power and determination'' he added, eating a piece of toast.

''So…I have to prove myself?'' I asked, grinning even more. ''Yes, but hardly anyone ma-'' Shiba started but I interrupted him by equipping my armour. ''WHERE AND WHEN DO WE START?'' I chimed.

We arrived at a building similar to the coliseum from Roman history. [''An arena…how classy''] Ddraig mumbled from my gauntlet. Rias snapped her fingers and humanoid creatures made from magic appeared. ''The task is easy. Either stay alive for 30 minutes or take them all out'' Rias said from the viewing area. I cracked my knuckles. ''Ready'' I said, preparing myself. ''Ok…In 3…..2…..1…BEGIN''

One enemy came running for me, wielding a baseball bat. I grabbed his arm, wrenched it backwards with a crunching sound and snatched the bat. I hit him in the face and broke the bat in half on me knee. He dissipated into dust. ''This is going to be good'' Shiba and Koneko said in union. Another enemy came at me, lashing out for me with a knife. I did a floor sweep with my legs and grounded him. I took his head and snapped it sideways. ''So much suffering. I like it'' Akeno purred, licking her lips. "Sadist queen is at it again…'' Shiba said, rolling his eyes.

Enemy by enemy fell, the dust piling up. After only 4 minutes, all the enemies were nothing but dust. ''Done'' I called out to Rias, snapping her out of the daze she was in while watching me. ''A-Already? In only 4 minutes?'' she said in disbelief, approaching me. Shiba jogged towards me and gave me a hearty slap on the back. ''Well done!'' he said, grinning

Rias took out a pawn chess piece. She pushed it against my chest, the piece melting into me. It itched a little. ''That's it? No fancy chanting or anything?'' I said, almost disappointed. ''Nope. Congratulations on becoming a devil…'' Rias said, smiling for the first time.

''THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!'' I said, running into the sunset in joy.

**-CHAPTER END-**

Hope you enjoyed!

See y'all next time!


	5. Training time!(Or is it?)

**Hello and Welcome back readers! Again, apologies for the huge delay but I'm a busy man and not finding as much free time as I used to: C (So I'm writing this in my School's computer lab in the break) As an apology to my dear readers, I will make this chapter extra-long :3**

**Enjoy!**

"**[Ok Issei. One more time…]"** Ddraig's voice barked out of my ring. "Kaaaayy…." I groaned unwillingly, having repeated this exercise for over 6 hours without pause. I raised my gauntlet and closed my eyes. A small energy ball started forming in my hand and I aimed my gauntlet at the holographic copy of Ddraig in front of me.

"**ISSEIIIIIII**…**AKENO HID YOUR UNDERWEAR UNDER HER PILLOW AGAIN"** Rias yelled from her room. My face started turning into multiple shades of red as I tried to concentrate on my exercise and tried to ignore that "Really?" look Ddraig's hologram was giving me.

"Good Morning, Issei-kun" Koneko's small voice purred behind me. Out of fright, I released the energy ball and blew the target into a million pieces. "Impressive…" Koneko simply stated, snuggling against my arm and closing her eyes, inhaling my scent.

"I will still have to get used to this extremely long 'Mating Season' of yours…" I muttered, trying not to stare at the adorable girl clinging to my arm. "I'm rather enjoying it…." Akeno's voice followed by her cleavage pressed into my face said.

"Now we can be together for ever and ever since you're a devil now and we are basically immortal. Then we can share a lustful, steaming and passionate "moment" with each other every night…" Akeno mewled as she squeezed the life out of me. "Back off, monster-boobs. He's mine!" Koneko hissed, licking my cheek. "Don't listen to her…I know you prefer these…" Akeno purred, pushing my face further into her chest. "No! He prefers THESE!" Rias suddenly chimed in, dressed in a tight sports outfit.

"Going for exercise, Rias-Senpai?" I mumbled from under Akeno's enormous chest. "In a way…" Rias purred, grinning evilly. She bent down in front of me, doing some kind of planks, giving me a full view of her behind. "R-RIAS!?" I exclaimed, not expecting something like THIS from her. "If you think this looks sexy, wait until I get to the push-ups!" Rias whispered into my ear.

Everyone suddenly stilled as they heard some familiar knuckles cracking behind them. The girls turned around to be met with a more than furious Ddraig, his eyes filled with a killing intent. **["Ladies…Step away from my master or I will forcefully remove you…"]** Ddraig growled, glaring at the girls. "Not a chance, he's mine" All the girls growled in union.

"You shouldn't have said that…" I whispered, cowering in fear from Ddraig's killing intent. "Pffft. Bring it on, you overgrown computer chip!" Akeno challenged.

**[Insert a brutal scene of Ddraig venting his anger by smashing his shinai into Akeno's face]**

"You didn't need to go that far…" Akeno mumbled, holding an ice pack on her right eye. **["I did try to warn you…"] **Ddraig mumbled, using a scrap of sandpaper to smooth his shinai out. "Oh Issei. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…You maaaay have to fight in a tournament later this summer now that you are a devil." Rias chimed, drinking a glass of my premium brand chocolate milk. "Hey that's mi-…wait… Tournament?" I asked in confusion, not having ever heard of a "Tournament" in my books about devils.

"Yes, a tournament!" Shiba said, suddenly appearing behind me, scaring the daylight out of me. "Where did you even come from…?" I mumbled. "Oh by the way, How come you only go after me in this "Mating Season" of yours? Shiba is a man as well, right?" I asked, genuinely interested as to why Shiba hasn't even been TOUCHED.

"Well, Shiba isn't nearly as interesting as you are, Issei-kuuuun" Akeno cooed, literally flying on my lap. Shiba crossed his arms, let out a "tsk" and sat down at the coffee table with the others. "Issei-kun, you should consider training." Koneko mumbled, munching on a piece of toast.

"Training? Haven't you seen my martial art-"I began, only to be cut off by Rias's finger on my lips. "Not martial arts training…Magic Training" She cooed, causing my face to turn red. "AWW, MY CUTE LITTLE ISSEI. YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE EMBARRASED!" She mewled, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

Shiba whistled in admiration as we entered my huge training hall. "You practice archery as well?" Akeno asked, spotting the targets at the far end of the room. "Y-Yeah…It's kind of a long story…." I began

**[FLASHBACK TIME****] (Suggested by ****Funny-Little-Cute White Fox**** ((Thx for your help, readers :D))**

"Focus….And shoot" My dad said as he positioned me into place. The arrow hit the straw target right in the centre. "Daddy…Will I become as great as you one day?" I asked, looking deep into my father's eyes. "I'm sure you will son….I'm sure you will…" he re-assured me, smiling.

Even after my father died in the explosion, I continued training and training, hoping one day I would be able to complete his dream, his dream of cleansing this planet of evil. I trained and trained until my lungs were about to give out. Ddraig kept on telling me not to train myself this much, but I would never listen. It's that fighting spirit that made me strong, and that keeps me going, hoping that one day, I will be the greatest hero there is…

**[Flashback End]**

I wiped my eyes as tears were threatening to fall. "Issei? Are you…ok?" Rias asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'll be fine…Don't worry" I replied, smiling at her. "Very well…Akeno. You're helping Issei with his magic" Rias ordered. "Of course!" Akeno said, walking over to me.

"Hey Issei…I can show you a different type of "Magic" if you want…" She mewled into my ear. She instantly stilled as she felt Ddraig's shinai on her shoulders. "Spoil-Sport..." She grumbled as she backed away from me. "Shiba, you're helping Issei with his reflexes." Rias said.

"Certainly" Shiba simply responded, bowing. "Koneko, you're helping Issei with his attack power since you're the only one of us that can take his hits" Rias said, patting Koneko on her head. "Yes, President Rias…" Koneko mumbled, walking over to me and clinging to my arm.

"Err…W-Which one do I start with?" I asked. "Me of course!" Rias said. "I'll be testing your defence" She continued, trying to pry Koneko off my arm. "Be gentle with me…" She cooed, sticking her tongue out at me.

**AAANNND there you have it! Will Rias train Issei's defence or will this end up somewhat…Steamy? (Most probably, option number 2….NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES HERE….*Whispers* It will…..I should stop talking to myself…)**

**Ratings/Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Your author,**

**Pikapika2014**


	6. Training time! (Or is it?) Part 2

**Hello again readers! Thank you SO much for all your positive reviews! They mean a lot to me and they are what keeps me going! (To all Highschool Dxd fans! Highschool Dxd Season 3 is out, but there are only 3 episodes aired till now. WATCH THEM! THEY'RE AWESOME**

**[WARNING! KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER ;3]**

**Enjoy!**

I wince as I just managed to block Rias's punch. "I know why I have to train without my suit but you could hold back on the magic…" I mumble as I rub my arm. "Issei…Do you think the enemies you'll be fighting in the future will "Hold back"?" Rias said firmly. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my cute little Issei..." She mewled, hugging me tightly.

Just then, Ddraig signalled Rias that her training time with me was over. **["Miss Toujou next..."] **He said simply, walking towards Rias. "Aww…No fair!" Rias protested, taking my face and pressing it into her chest. Ddraig simply raised his shinai and Rias immediately let me go.

Koneko ran over to me, wearing body armour. "…You're punches when you have your suit on are extremely strong…Without this, not even ME could withstand them" She said, tapping her armour. I nodded to Ddraig and he disappeared into thin air.

**["Let's do this, Partner"] **Ddraig's voice chimed out of my ring. Cables started snaking out of the ring and enveloping my entire body. Within a few seconds, I was fully suited. Cracking my knuckles, I stood right in front of Koneko. I punched her right into her chest piece, not affecting her at all.

"You have to put more power into it, Issei" She said. "Don't hold back" She cooed, standing as straight as a stick. I nodded and my gauntlet glowed. I punched her as hard as I could manage and she fell in one hit.

"K-Koneko? Are you okay?" I asked worryingly, bending down over her. **"ISSEI NO! IT'S A TRAP!"** Akeno screamed from the far end of the training hall. It was too late. With one swift motion, Koneko wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, leaving Akeno with her jaw to the floor.

**["Miss Koneko…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY MASTER?"] **Ddraig roared in rage, now back to his holographic form. Koneko ignored him and grabbed me, rolling us over so she was on top. She then started licking my neck, purring** (SPOILER ALERT FOR HIGHSCHOOL DXD SEASON 3! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED, IGNORE THIS LINE WRITTEN IN BOLD! SPOILER: Koneko is actually a Catgirl)**

My scream of embarrassment was muffled when Koneko started nibbling on my tongue, her cat ears now showing. "S-So…Cute…" I thought to myself, then mentally slapped myself, reminding myself that this was WRONG, especially when Ddraig is near you.

**["GET OFF HIM!"] **Ddraig roared, picking her up from her neck like a real cat. She hissed and started throwing punches, even though they were in vain as Ddraig is…well…a hologram. Now with Koneko safely in check, Rias went up to her and started scolding her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MY ISSEI?" she exclaimed, smacking Koneko on her nose. "YOU WILL GET PUNISHED FOR THAT, MISSY!" Akeno added, her face as red as Rias's hair. Koneko was on the verge of tears when I interjected.

"Don't you think you're being a bit mean towards Koneko?" I asked firmly, narrowing my eyes at them. "She IS in mating season after all, so she can't help herself…" I added, petting Koneko on her head. "Issei-san…" Koneko whispered, blushing. A small smile crept on her lips.

"But….*Sigh*…Well… I guess we WERE a bit too hard on her…" Rias finally mumbled, lowering her head in shame. "I still think she deserved it…" Akeno grumbled, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Ddraig, who put Koneko back down.

Sighing loudly, Ddraig turned to Akeno. **["Miss Himejima…You're up next…"] **He grumbled. Grinning from ear to ear, Akeno took hold of my hand and started sprinting towards the door. "OFF TO MY ROOM, ISSEI!" she mewled. The door locked with a loud click, followed by **["IN THE TRAINING HALL, PLEASE"] **from Ddraig.

"Meany…" Akeno grumbled, pouting. **(BY THE WAY! My knowledge of the Highschool Dxd magic is limited, so I decided to come up with my own Magic System, write what you think in the Reviews if you wish) **"Issei, I will teach you the basics first" she said, approaching me. She put a finger to the artery of my right arm and traced it to my chest and continued to the other arm.

"Feel that warmth? That is CHI flowing through your veins. You have gotten this CHI when you were turned into a devil. CHI replenishes over time, but it takes time! So do not use it carelessly in combat, got it?" She said softly. "Noted" I simply replied. "Now, you have to learn how to mould this CHI into various shapes and forms and send it OUT of your body" she continued. "Like this" she added, stepping back

Akeno breathed in deeply. "I have put extra power into it so it glows while passing through me" she said, stepping back. "Focus on the orange line" she said, pointing to a small line on her index finger. "First, you start of by gathering CHI into your hands" She started, the orange line coiling into the palm of her hand. "Now, you must imagine a shape or form and focus that thought into your CHI" she said, closing her eyes to focus.

The line started bending and in a few seconds resembled a lightning bolt. With a small cry, she flicked her wrist forward and the orange line jumped out of her hand and turned into a lightning bolt in mid-air, which then sped towards a training target, frying it.

"Now you try!" Akeno mewled, pressing her chest against my back as I tried to focus.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the softness of Akeno's chest on my back and focused on a ball shape. I felt my hand getting warmer, and this warmth started spinning. I let out a small cry and thrust my wrist forward. But, instead of a small ball, a HUGE wave of energy blasted out of my arm and into the target, causing it to explode.

"W-Woah…" Akeno simply stated, hugging me tighter. "I had no idea you're so strong, Issei…" She whispered, adding "You must be great in bed…Let's try that out later, shall we?" What followed was a familiar "TOK" of a shinai connecting with a certain Akeno's skull

**Sawy I had to end it here, wish I had more time ;c**

**Reviews/Rates are always welcome! Suggestions are also welcome**

**Your author**

**Pikapika2014**


	7. A new enemy!

**Hai, I'm back. I know it's been a long time, but…meh exams and studying. I have summer holidays now (3 months) so I should update more often.**

**Enjoy**

"_CLANG!_" was the sound that vibrated through the training hall as Shiba's sword met my gauntlets. **["Rias-sama….I know you have faith in Issei…but REAL SWORDS? Are you sure about this?"] **Ddraig asked Rias with concern. She just shrugged and continued watching. "I'm sure he'll be fine".

"_Damn, Shiba is FAST!"_ I thought to myself as I just managed to deflect another blow aimed at my head. Shiba's blows were un-relenting, nipping at me one after the other. I backed away, narrowly avoiding another blow. Shiba smiled at that, his look determined.

I observed my surroundings. "_Damn, He's got me cornered"_ I thought to myself as my back touched the cold wall of the training hall. "What now, Issei-san? Think carefully" Shiba said, twirling his sword and taking a defensive stance.

"_Tsk…Not many options" _I thought to myself as I scanned for possible means of escape. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I activated the tiny hooks in my boots and leapt onto the wall. I stared running UP the wall and away.

"Good! Use your surroundings as your advantage!" Shiba praised me, running ALONGSIDE me up the wall. "WH-What?" I only managed, narrowly ducking another blow. "I'm not called the "Knight" for no reason, Issei" Shiba said, snickering.

"Intweseshting fihgt" Akeno mumbled, eating a bag of potato chips. Rias grinned from ear to ear as she fished out a handful of chips. "H-Hey! Twshose are mine!" Akeno growled, her mouth still full of chips. The two started fighting over the chips as Ddraig and Koneko continued watching the fight.

Shiba and I were locked in fierce combat, running on the walls. I could slowly feel myself weaken. "_He's trying to tire me out!" _I realized as I stopped running, Shiba skidding past me. I pressed a button on my gauntlet and a red blade with gold engravings unsheathed itself from my gauntlet.

"Neat trick!" Shiba nodded with respect. I rushed at him again, sparks flying from our swords. Then suddenly, I felt something tighten in my stomach and growled in pain. Shiba immediately stopped and his face was etched with worry. "Issei-san? Shall we stop for now?" I couldn't hear him, as I was already plummeting to the ground.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Akeno and Rias suddenly stilled as they hear a metallic crashing sound. They looked over to find Issei in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I-ISSEI?!" They both screamed in union as they rushed over to my side. Shiba, Koneko and Ddraig joined them.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Rias asked, shaking Issei wildly. Smoke started coming out of Issei's armor when Ddraig's eyes widened with fear.

**["His systems are over-heating? B-but why?!. NO MATTER! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF THAT SUIT BEFORE HE FRIES ALIVE"] **Ddraig suddenly shouted as he started undoing Issei's armor. Shiba and Koneko joined in as Rias and Akeno just looked on with fear.

**2 weeks later…**

**Issei's P.O.V**

"Thank god…he's waking up" a voice exclaimed from the distance. Far….distant. My mind was swimming… I growled as the harsh light of my mansion's medical center stung in my eyes like needles.

**["Partner…You've been out cold for two weeks. Are you feeling alright?"]** Ddraig asked me as he helped me sit up. "I think so…What happened?" I asked, rubbing my neck in pain. **["You're cooling systems failed, causing you to faint from a heat-stroke"]** Ddraig simply stated. Then he held up a small round object. **["And I believe…THIS is your culprit"].**

"What is it?" Koneko asked, looking at the small object with interest. **["Think of it as a sort of time-bomb. At a given time, it uploads a virus to any system it is attached to and causes it to malfunction"] **Ddraig said, putting the device in my hands.

"If…we can connect it to the mansion's mainframe and run it in a virtual sandbox, we should be able to analyze it safely and maybe find out who build it and why" I mumbled to myself as I pocketed the small object. "Follow me" I said, walking towards the mansion's main computer.

**[Flashback Start]**

"Dad…so that means EVERYTHING in this mansion is connected to this computer?" Small Issei asked his dad curiously. "That's right. Everything's connected. You can operate ANYTHING in the mansion from this terminal, even the coffee machine!" Issei's dad said, laughing.

"So…kind of like a big web?" Issei asked his dad, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, sort of like that" Issei's dad replied, hugging Issei.

**[Flashback End]**

"_Rest in peace…Dad" _I thought, wiping a tear from my eyes. The "Computer" was no bigger than a coffee table, with the display and keyboard being fully holographic to save space. "Woah! Did your dad make all this?" Rias asked in astonishment.

"Yeah…He was a great guy" I replied weakly, smiling sadly. "Anyway, let's get this analyzed…" I said, putting the small object into a scanning device. I let it process for a bit and read through the information displayed.

"If I manage to triangulate the commands given to this thing by antennas, I should be able to make out the position of its origin." I mumbled, inputting data. "Aaannnd, done" I said, feeling pretty satisfied with myself.

The location displayed was a small hut at the Freeport nearby my mansion. "This…belongs to the Fallen Angels…" Koneko mewled, not looking very pleased. I looked at Rias with confusion. "Fallen Angels?" I queried.

"The Fallen Angels are sword enemies of us devils…In fact, it is our duty to exorcise them." Rias explained, crossing her arms. "Uh-huh…And why would they be after ME?" I asked, not understanding a thing.

"Well, they've seen what you're able to do from that terrorist attack at school…and they most probably know you're a devil." Shiba suggested. "W-wait…how would they know that the 'Iron-Devil' was ME? I put the suit on INSIDE school!" I questioned, utterly shocked that someone knew my true identity.

"They've got eyes and ears EVERYWHERE, Issei" Rias said with concern, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. **["May I suggest that we plan an assault mission on their base?"]** Ddraig piped in, putting his hand on my shoulder, which of course, passed right through me.

"Good idea, that means we can catch them by surprise, which will be in OUR favor" Akeno said, nodding. "Then it's settled….we will carry out the assault at sunset…" I said, happy to get into some action.

**ISH done, should be updating more often now ;3**

**Rate/Review (They help encourage me and give me suggestions how to improve)**

**Pikapika2014**


End file.
